Tudo por um momento
by e-Ifrit
Summary: Um AU sobre aquele ep da saga das 12 casas, em que o Aioria aparece antes de enterrar Cássius. Centrado no meu provavelmente único casal nãoyaoi favorito deste anime: Aioria&Marin. É bem levinho, nem precisa tirar as crianças da sala...


Tudo por um momento by Ifrit   
  
Acima, o céu ganhava tons alaranjados por causa das nuvens e do sol da tarde. Marin abriu os olhos lentamente, sem saber muito bem por quanto tempo esteve alí, deitada. Lembrou-se de que deveria haver outra pessoa alí, moveu a cabeça cuidadosamente para checar os arredores mas nada viu. Com o movimento lento, pôde constatar que não havia quebrado o pescoço, e tentou se levantar. Sentia, além da dor de cabeça, algumas costelas quebradas e seu ombro deslocado. Olhou novamente para cima, era tão alto que nem podia acreditar que estava viva. Olhando para o outro lado de onde estava, notou que poderia ter caído ainda mais, e que o sujeito com quem havia caído provavelmente estava bem mais abaixo. Pensou em Seiya, e conseguiu alcançar o cosmo do pupilo. Então ele estava bem... mas o que teria acontecido na casa de Leão? Era inevitável, o primeiro rosto que lhe veio à mente era o do cavaleiro de ouro de Leão. Não entendia o por que de ele ter se oposto a Seiya e obviamente não queria que ele matasse seu pupilo, mas a idéia de Seiya tê-lo matado lhe causava uma dor tão intensa quanto a de seus ferimentos. Sentou-se como pôde no chão, não conseguindo mais conter as lágrimas.  
  
"Zeus não permita..." - Tentou começar uma oração mas não conseguiu reunir as palavras.  
  
"Marin?" - Uma voz conhecida soou muito perto, e a amazona tentou se levantar, sem muito sucesso - "Marin, você está bem? O que houve? O que faz aqui no santuário?"  
  
Era Aioria, e carregava Shina inconsciente nos braços. Ele a depositou cuidadosamente sobre a grama e se aproximou de Marin, que se encolheu um pouco, não querendo que ele a visse daquele jeito.  
  
"Calma, Marin..." - Ao ver um fio de sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço da amazona ele lhe afastou um pouco os cabelos, tentando ver a origem do sangramento. Deu uma boa olhada e percebeu que ela respirava um pouco ofegante e que mantinha um dos ombros sob um forte aperto - "Está muito ferida, não está? Vamos, tenho que tirar você daqui."  
  
Ele pegou Shina, que estava no chão próxima a eles, e com o braço livre ajudou Marin a se levantar. Ela se apoiou usando o braço bom, e seguiu os passos cuidadosos do cavaleiro, caminhando como podia. Ele, por sua vez, tentava se mover do modo mais suave possível, para não causar ainda mais dor à amazona ferida. Seria um trajeto bastante difícil, mas era apenas um pequeno preço a pagar para ele. O que não podia era deixá-las se exporem a nenhum perigo maior, Seiya jamais o perdoaria e Cássius, de onde estivesse, também não.  
  
Duas horas mais tarde, Aioria já havia deixado Shina em sua casa, e pedira a uma das servas da aldeia mais próxima para ajudá-la com o que precisasse, pois quando acordasse provavelmente se sentiria mal por conta do golpe que recebeu, ainda que fraco. Sendo a situação de Marin mais complicada (ela havia fugido do santuário ao desobedecer a ordem que recebera de matar Seiya e tentara entrar lá, provavelmente para ajudar os cavaleiros de bronze), ele decidiu escondê-la na própria casa de Leão, imaginando que ninguém teria coragem de caçá-la por lá. Ela estava bastante ferida, mas parecia não querer os cuidados que ele oferecia.  
  
"Marin, anda, me deixa ver isso... pode estar quebrado!" - Aioria já estava perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha - "E não vai mesmo me dizer como diabos foi parar naquele quase abismo? Quem te atacou? E por acaso estava pensando em ajudar os cavaleiros de bronze a lutar contra cavaleiros de ouro???"  
  
"Eu fui interceptada por alguns cavaleiros, e estava sim indo ajudar... e você? O que estava pensando, você quase matou Seiya!!! Ai..." - Ela sentiu as costelas quebradas ao aumentar o tom da voz, e Aioria a fez deitar-se novamente. Ela pôde ver a culpa no olhar do cavaleiro - "Me diz o que aconteceu... eu sei que Seiya está vivo, posso sentir o cosmo dele explodindo cada vez mais, ele está em outra casa, não é? Lutando com outro cavaleiro de ouro... mas me diga, o que aconteceu? Por que você se opôs a ele?"  
  
"Marin, eu... quase matei Seiya, é verdade. O que aconteceu é que Cássius, o pupilo de Shina, apareceu disposto a lutar comigo. Eu estava sob o efeito do Satã Imperial do grande Mestre e fiquei irracional. Cássius... ele se pôs na minha frente e salvou Seiya de um golpe letal meu."  
  
"Matou o pupilo de Shina?" - Marin o olhava incrédula - "E o que aconteceu com ela? Por que ela estava inconsciente daquele jeito?"  
  
"Shina vai ficar bem. Ela me encontrou antes, quando eu ia enterrar Cássius, e quando soube do que ele fez, ficou fora de sí. Ia se jogar para a morte, então eu a nocauteei, foi isso." - Aioria não podia obviamente ver nenhuma expressão no rosto da amazona, mas o silêncio dela o fez pensar que ela o desaprovava - "Escute, Marin, eu não queria que ela fosse entrar em uma luta com algum cavaleiro de ouro e ser morta, assim como não quero que você o faça. Por Zeus, se eu conhecia a verdade de Atena e ainda assim quase matei um amigo, o pupilo da única pessoa que eu..."  
  
Aioria parou bem a tempo, antes de cometer o que considerava a maior das besteiras no momento. Não podia se entregar daquele jeito quando tudo o que sabia era que as amazonas daquele lugar, e isso incluia Marin, haviam renunciado à própria feminilidade para serem guerreiras, e que os sentimentos dele provavelmente não seriam bem recebidos. Marin tinha o rosto voltado para ele, a maldita máscara não o deixava saber se ela o entendia ou não. E precisava desesperadamente, se não da aprovação, ao menos da aceitação dela. Decidiu calar-se, talvez devesse se conformar em ter perdido a amizade da amazona, merecia, afinal. Retomou a tarefa de limpar-lhe os ferimentos e verificar possíveis fraturas. Dessa vez ela não recuou.  
  
"Aioria..." - Ela começou, depois de alguns minutos - "Me desculpe se meu silêncio o fez pensar que... olha, eu não estou com raiva de você, jamais poderia, eu..." - Ela abafou um gemido de dor quando ele pôs seu ombro deslocado de volta ao lugar - "...eu só tenho a agradecer. Em todos estes anos você sempre foi um ótimo amigo, o único que tive neste lugar. Entendo que estava sob um efeito maligno, por favor, não se culpe assim..."  
  
Aioria sentiu, na mesma proporção da confiança que aquela mulher depositava nele, o tamanho da admiração e do amor que sentia por ela. Queria que a realidade fosse outra, que fossem pessoas comuns, sem a responsabilidade enorme das armaduras que envergavam, para que pudesse simplesmente dizer que a amava.  
  
"Marin, não faz idéia do quanto é importante o que acaba de me dizer... obrigado. Jamais poderei me esquecer do que quase fiz com Seiya e do que fiz com Cássius, mas saber que você me perdoa..." - De novo Aioria decidiu calar antes que ultrapassasse os limites. Levantou-se e decidiu ser prático, talvez assim se mantivesse atento às regras do santuário de vez - "Acha que consegue se levantar? Precisa de um banho, posso te ajudar, me permite?"  
  
Marin se levantou e, já de pé, percebeu que não conseguiria completar a tarefa sem ajuda. Não precisou falar, Aioria entendeu e a ajudou a se livrar das roupas e entrar na água quente. Ele procurava não a olhar, ela notou isso rapidamente. Não conseguia se mover muito, então era de Aioria a tarefa de lavar-lhe a maior parte do corpo. Ao chegar a vez do rosto, ele hesitou. Mesmo tendo visto o rosto de Shina quando a socorreu, sabia que não devia fazer o mesmo com Marin, ela se sentiria desrespeitada. Ele, perdido em sua própria confusão, perdeu o momento em que a amazona tirava a máscara, só voltando à realidade com o choque de ver um par de safiras brilhantes olhando diretamente para ele.  
  
"Marin... eu..."  
  
"Não se preocupe, Aioria, sei que não sou correspondida, mas ao menos uma vez na vida quis fazer algo por vontade própria."  
  
"Quer dizer que... que você..."  
  
"Sim. Eu o amo há muito tempo, provavelmente desde que nos conhecemos. Mas não tenho pretensão alguma, sei que é impossível, fiz isso porque... porque não tenho nada a perder. Queria vê-lo melhor, sem a sombra desta máscara. Quando eu sair daqui, irei ajudar Seiya e sei que não voltarei a vê-lo nunca mais."  
  
A expressão de Marin era triste, mas resignada. Aioria não podia ver mais nada ao redor a não ser ela, a dona do rosto e do corpo que se apresentavam a ele sem as reservas de antes. Por nada no mundo ele deixaria que ela se lançasse à morte naquela luta insana, não depois de saber que ela sentia o mesmo que ele, talvez até mais, porque ela teve a coragem de se despojar de tudo o que era e tinha apenas pelo que ela considerava 'um último momento'.  
  
"Marin, por que diz que é impossível, que não tem nada a perder? Eu a amo e não vou deixar que vá para a morte nessa luta insana, não agora que..."  
  
"Aioria, você..." - Marin tentou interrompê-lo sem sucesso.  
  
"...podemos ter o que nunca nos permitimos! Não quero que vá, não quero te perder, se fizer isso vou atrás de você."  
  
Marin ficou olhando para o cavaleiro, que reunia tanta fúria, tanta paixão no que dizia que seu cosmo até mesmo se elevou em resposta. Num gesto quase que perfeito, ela conseguiu puxar uma toalha e ele a ajudou a sair da banheira. Marin sorriu para o cavaleiro, que emudeceu de repente. Ele a pôs de volta na cama e sentou-se ao lado, olhando para ela sem dizer nada. Ela se ajeitou nos travesseiros e puxou-lhe uma das mãos.  
  
"Aioria, não fique assim..." - Ele a olhava, ainda nervoso mas muito contido - "Entenda, eu não sabia que eu e você... que você me via desta forma, me desculpe, não quis te desconsiderar. Mas Seiya precisa de mim..."  
  
"Então vamos juntos. Não quero e não vou te perder, e se isso chegar a acontecer que sejamos os dois."  
  
Marin desistiu de qualquer argumento. Em todo o tempo que conhecia Aioria, sabia o quanto ele era teimoso e até possessivo, apesar de nunca ter se considerado alvo dos sentimentos dele. Tentou aquilo que, mesmo com toda a sua inexperiência no assunto, ela sabia funcionar em qualquer situação: carinho. Puxou-lhe um pouco mais a mão para que se aproximasse e beijou-lhe ternamente os lábios, ganhando como recompensa o belo sorriso do cavaleiro e um pouco de paz até a próxima luta.  
  
Owari =.=  
  
Pronto, é isso. Ufa, ainda bem que saiu da minha cabeça, achei que fosse explodir hehehehe A quem leu, muito obrigada! 


End file.
